


to see in all directions at the same time

by missgoalie75



Series: Sense8 AU [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: Rory and Jess' birthday.





	to see in all directions at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings:** Jess/Rory, Paris, Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Dean
> 
> **Spoilers/Warnings:** Sense8 AU, part 4, takes place sometime early season 3; sexual relations.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Title is from "Marching Bands of Manhattan" by Death Cab For Cutie.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to Kahlia for the betaing! And apologies for the lateness of this particular fic

Last year at this time, a few minutes before 4:03 AM on October eighth, Rory was beginning to wake up and didn't sense anyone outside of herself. In fact, on their shared birthday last year, Jess didn't go to school that day and ended up sleeping until noon. 

Now, it's 3:58 AM on October eighth, she has begun her senior year, and Jess is lying awake beside her in her too small bed.

"Hey," he says in a quiet voice.

She smiles sleepily. "Hi."

"Happy birthday," he says.

"Ah, not quite."

"Excuse me?"

"We were born at exactly 4:03 in the morning."

"You're kidding."

She pats his hand. "You'll get to hear the story of my birth. Every year, at 4:03, my mom gets into my bed and recounts all the pain and agony she suffered through to have me."

Judging by the brief clench of his jaw, she doubts he even heard the story of his birth once. 

"You don't have to stay," she adds.

But he's already out of her bed, sitting by her feet. She presses her toes against his hip and he briefly smiles at her. She checks her alarm clock and can hear her mother coming down the stairs outside of her door.

Jess looks down at his fingers as her mom crawls into the space Jess was just occupying in her mind. Her mom asks the usual question of what she thinks of her life so far and she avoids Jess' gaze but sends him love.

It seems as the years go on, the description of how painful the birth was gets worse and worse, so this year it was akin to pushing out a baby elephant that was made of fire. The story only lasts for a few minutes and her mom falls back asleep, but Rory picks at her comforter.

"I take it you won't skip school with me today," Jess says.

_I've never missed school on my birthday._

"Well, today could be the day. We could go to the city."

_Maybe this weekend._

He gives her a look, already knowing that will depend on her homework load. She'll manage her time perfectly this week.

She visits him and he's lying on his bed, over his blankets.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" she asks.

He shakes his head. Even though it's been months, she knows the quiet at night is stifling and uncomfortable – every little noise that breaks the silence seems threatening.

There's always a feeling of guilt about that, which he hates, but she has to let it go. He made his choice and he's living with it as best he can, which is all that she can expect from him.

She kisses his temple and rests her head on his shoulder. She's reading _King Lear_ in her AP Literature class and he's _supposed_ to be reading _Oedipus Rex_ , but he read that when he was eight and he's still scarred from the experience (she tries not to laugh in her bed).

When it's an acceptable hour, she gets out of bed and grabs her robe, trying not to squeal when his hand slips down her lower back.

"You _know_ my mom still finds it weird," she hisses once the bathroom door is shut and the shower is on.

He shrugs because he obviously doesn't care. He's in his bathroom too, brushing his teeth. They brush their teeth side by side and it's one of her favorite things about their routine if they're up at the same time.

"You can't use up all the hot water again," she says after spitting into her sink.

"Okay, to be fair, _you_ were the one that left me high and dry, for lack of a better term," he retorts. "I had to take care of business."

"My mom walked into the bathroom looking for my blow dryer! What else was I supposed to do? Continue on? Besides, we were running late for Friday Night Dinner."

He scrunches his nose with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I'll make it up to you, Birthday Boy," she says, unbuttoning her pajama top, but he quickly takes over, muttering something about wanting to unwrap his own gift, which makes her snort into his shoulder.

The shower always makes her nervous when they do this, but she always seems to forget it when their bodies align, hot and wet and he always kisses her at the right moment, his hips rolling into hers.

"I need to actually…shower…" she whispers while his lips are on her neck.

"Can't you multitask?" he questions with a smirk.

She blinks and she's in his shower, getting to her knees and gripping the backs of his thighs, taking him in. She doubts she'll be able to open her throat as much in person if they ever get the opportunity to do so, but a hot feeling twists in her stomach when she hears him muffle a groan with his hand.

But with his free hand, he touches her temple, curling her wet hair behind her ear, fingers tracing along her jawline. She moans around him and brings a hand between her legs. She shuts her eyes and she's back in her own shower, shampoo half-rinsed out of her hair and he's returning the favor, his tongue licking up into her as he slips a finger inside. She whimpers and his hold on her hips tightens, aborting her pitiful attempt to thrust her hips forward.

" _Jess_ ," she sighs out loud, almost inaudible over the shower. " _Please_."

He curls his fingers into her and sucks and she purses her mouth so tightly not to scream out loud as she comes, which is deeply impressing considering that if it weren't for Jess holding her up, she would've collapsed onto the floor.

She quickens her pace one she's gotten her wits about her again, her tongue running up his shaft and she hums. He brings a hand to her face, a wordless warning, but she ignores him as always and swallows him down until he's come and struggling to remain standing.

Eventually, he stands up in her shower, he's on the floor in his and they stare at each other from two different places.

"Good morning," he greets and she grins.

**

She walks into the diner and smells coffee chocolate chip pancakes through Jess' nose. She tries not to grin too brightly when she takes a seat at the counter.

Luke comes out of the storage closet and blinks a few times in surprise. "You're early," he says.

"Woke up, couldn't go back to sleep. Mom should be in same time as usual." She smiles brightly. "Can I have French toast and scrambled eggs?"

As expected, Luke starts stuttering. "Uh – I mean, if you really want –"

"She's screwing with you," Jess calls out from the kitchen. "She already smelt it."

" _Geez_ ," Luke groans, leaving Rory to join Jess in the kitchen. "Did you look up a recipe – these look pretty good," he says to Jess.

He didn't look one up – a diner close to his apartment used to have coffee pancakes as a special every once in awhile. The memory flashes in her mind and then disappears.

She looks around the diner and it's pretty empty – only Kirk is eating at a table by the window and the town priest and rabbi eating on the other side of the diner. Rory shuts her eyes and brings her arms on the counter, lowering her cheek onto her forearm.

"Don't you want your special pancakes?" Jess calls out from the kitchen.

Rory groans. "Just shut up and bring them to me! And coffee! How have I not been served coffee on my birthday?"

Jess comes out of the kitchen with a dish towel draped over one shoulder as he carries a plate full of magical smelling pancakes. "You're bratty."

" _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ ," she retorts.

"Same day, same time, Gilmore," he reminds her, pouring her a mug of coffee.

She wants to reach over and kiss him, but they agreed (very reluctantly on his part) to wait until a certain amount of time has passed to make it seem believable. The agreed upon time is after the twenty-four-hour dance marathon, which is about a month away.

She immediately digs into her pancakes. She was about to push the plate towards him as an open invitation to share a bite, but Jess hates anything coffee flavored, a personality flaw that would almost be a deal breaker in any other situation.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

Rory accidentally groans out loud, flickering her gaze to Paris.

_Can't I enjoy my perfect birthday breakfast in peace?_ Rory laments.

"Happy birthday, we have more pressing things to discuss, like Francie's insubordination."

_I need at least two cups of coffee in me before we talk about student government._

"Tell Paris that I liked Sexton," Jess says.

"How did you know I'm talking to her?"

"Because you only make that noise prior to her opening her mouth."

Rory pouts.

"Did Jess finish Anne Sexton?" Paris asks.

_Yes, he did. He liked her._

"I can't keep doing this, you _have_ to meet in person and you can have these conversations all you want without my being a middle man," Rory complains.

"There's no way I'm giving her the ability to visit me," he responds like he does _every_ time she brings up the subject.

"It's not like she does it all the time."

"Just once would be too much."

"You know you're inevitably going to meet. She likes to pop into Stars Hollow sometimes."

"I'll have to blind myself."

"Jess."

"I could pull off wearing Ray Bans on a daily basis."

"You're not nearly cool enough."

He briefly sticks his tongue out at her and goes back into the kitchen.

She's almost finished with her breakfast when her mom comes into the diner, already looking offended.

"How dare you leave without me," Lorelai says. "And on your birthday, the day that I gave you _life_."

"You know, today is about me, not you. You had your birthday six months ago."

Her mom laughs. "Oh, child. You sweet, naïve child. Once you push an elephant through –"

"We definitely don't need to hear that graphic description again," Jess says, coming out of the kitchen with another plate of coffee chocolate chip pancakes.

Her mom shoots Rory a look. Sometimes Rory feels guilty that personal things between her and her mom aren't just between _them_ anymore. But other times it's about more than protecting their individual identities and memories. Sometimes it's about giving what the other never had.

"Happy birthday, Jess," her mom says coolly.

"Thanks." He puts the plate next to Rory and begins pouring her mom a cup of coffee.

Her mom takes a few sniffs, walking toward the counter. "Are those…?"

"Coffee chocolate chip pancakes. Accidentally made too much."

Rory gives him a look, calling out his lie. He blinks innocently.

"Sometimes it's _so obvious_ ," her mom mutters to herself as she takes a seat at the counter.

Rory smiles to herself and continues eating her delicious pancakes.

**

Jess still has to work for another half hour, but as he's bussing tables, he sits next to her on the bench outside, waiting for her bus.

She's in the middle of reading her biography on Dorothy Parker that he wants to steal from her when she's not noticing, so he's trying to block her out so not to be spoiled. 

"Taylor, I told you I had to be at school early for a project! I'll be here after school, right on time."

Rory freezes as Jess grimaces.

"He's gonna come over here," he says.

Her mouth parts to say something, but from the corner of her eye, she sees Dean stop in his tracks as he catches sight of her.

"Told you."

She sighs, trying to focus back on her book, but she's unable to. He watches him slowly walk over to her, wishing she gave off more of a 'back off' vibe than she's really capable of on her own.

"Hi, Rory."

She shuts her book and turns to Dean, smiling. "Hi, Dean."

"Happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks. How are you?"

"Good, good. You know, senior year is super busy. How are you?"

"Good – same thing, senior year is busy."

"Yeah, applying to all those Ivy League schools must be time consuming."

She smiles modestly and Jess exits her mind a little too suddenly. She shudders.

"Aw, Rory, it's not that cold yet," Dean jokes.

She gives him a tight smile. "Just a chill."

"So, are you reading anything good?"

They chat for a little. She forces herself not to look back at the diner. She gets to her feet quickly once she sees her bus making the turn onto her the street. Jess is waiting for her in her favorite seat.

"So, are you reading anything good?" Jess asks mockingly.

"Shut up," she mutters, crossing her arms.

He pulls out one of the books from her backpack and begins reading. Soon enough, she's joining him.

**

Jess walks in Rory's body out of the bus and weaves his way through the crowd of students, spotting Paris reading over a notebook.

"Hey, Paris," he greets.

" _Non_."

Jess smiles with Rory's mouth. "What, you love school so much you wanted to experience it a second time today?"

Laura laughs. "Felt like wearing a skirt today?" she counters.

"Why she's insistent on the tights is beyond me."

"Cumbersome."

"My thoughts exactly."

"God, Francie needs a different haircut."

Jess turns to find Francie with her friends, an insufferable smile on her face. He sighs, dropping Rory's obnoxious backpack onto the ground. "I didn't ask for this shit."

"You're fucking telling me."

They watch her for a minute.

"Did you really almost break her wrist?"

He slowly smiles.

Laura whistles under her breath. "Don't fuck with the New Yorker, got it."

"Don't grab me outta nowhere and I won't react that way."

"That was quick switching."

"It helps that Rory is pretty open most of the time."

Laura hums and shoots him a small smile. "I have to go – nice speaking with you. Will you keep an open mind about coming this winter?"

He sighs. "Maybe."

"I know where you live. I'll find you."

He cringes, Rory laughs.

**

Rory is always careful in Jess' body. She has to be mindful not to cross his legs or laugh too freely when speaking with Lane; she thinks she's moderately successful.

"So, are you taking the English test for him?" Lane asks as she eats whatever her mom made for her this week. She occasionally picks out what looks like seeds.

Rory passes over half of Jess' tray.

"Thanks, Jess," Lane says automatically, gratefully.

"Wow, he does that too?" she asks.

Lane shuts her eyes. "God, sometimes it's just indecipherable. But yeah, it's cute."

"What wasn't cute was your making him try half of that sandwich two days ago."

Lane grins. "You got a taste?"

"I had a coughing fit during AP Government and had to leave the classroom," Rory answers flatly.

Lane laughs. "Amazing."

"The taste still haunts me," Jess says.

"He says it still haunts him," Rory relays.

"It does for all."

Rory takes a bite of Jess' sandwich, grimacing a little before allowing him to taste the rest of it.

"So, what does Jess do exactly while you're…here? Does he really talk to Paris?" Lane questions.

"Yeah, or some of her other sensates. He likes Laura – she apparently grew up in a…not nice part of Paris. They can relate."

"Aw, Jess having friends."

"I know, isn't it something?"

"No shame in talking about me when I can easily hear you," Jess says with a dramatic sigh, prostrating himself on the table in between them because he likes to be annoying.

"Like I don't hear you criticizing my literature choices with Paris," Rory scoffs. "Get off the table before I do a song and dance number in your body."

"Cruel."

He sits up and they're in the Chilton cafeteria. He has her ankle on top of her knee under the table, which is moderately better than his having his legs spread; it was a habit that had taken a while for him to break.

"Good, you're back. As much as I enjoy a healthy debate with this punk, we have student government things to discuss before the meeting tomorrow," Paris says.

Jess and Rory look at each other. "Have fun," he says.

Rory makes a face before he's back in his own body.

She smiles at Paris.

"He's got to get over himself and just meet me already," Paris says, stabbing her food with her fork.

"He's warming up to it. This is all very invasive. Just because you've had it for ten years doesn't mean all of us are so used to it."

"You are."

"Well, I haven't been as guarded."

"Stop talking about me."

"Okay, we need to switch to student government. What's the plan?" Rory says, holding Jess' hand in a silent apology.

He gets up from the table and runs a hand through the back of her hair before taking over his own body.

"Student government meetings that are probably more productive than what happens in DC," Jess explains to Lane.

Lane shakes her head. "Ain't it the truth."

Rory focuses her attention on Paris' ramblings.

**

Rory doesn't, in fact, help Jess with his English test, but he actually helps her on a question in her history test – a throwaway fact he picked up from a book he read a few years ago. But nobody needs to know that.

**

Jess appears next to her on the bus ride home and his hand is dangerously high on her thigh.

She shoots him a withering stare.

"You know that doesn't deter me in the least, right?" he says with a smirk. "Besides, practice makes perfect."

Yes, she is admittedly struggling with keeping their interactions strictly internal, but she's still unsure if she hates or loves the thrill of doing this in public.

_Not today,_  she says,  _but thank you_.

He laughs briefly. "You're welcome."

She moves her hand to properly hold his.  _I might doze – wake me up?_

"Yeah, see you when you get here."

**

One day, she wants him to greet her in person when she gets of the bus, but for now, she tries not to smile too brightly, only seeing him in her mind. Her mom is already inside, arguing with Luke about something inconsequential –

 _More like flirting_ , Jess says in her head, rolling his eyes in person as he wipes off the counter.

She agrees but lets them do what they want without a comment because Jess finished reading _Othello_ (he's decided to skip ahead of the curriculum) and he's pissed off about the self-fulfilling prophecy theory, that if someone tells you that you're horrible enough times, it sinks in and you live up (or down) to those expectations. The racial implications make it worse, but he understands this notion on a basic level.

"You consider this post-school activity fun?" her mom questions, concerned and disturbed. "Talking about _Othello_ and how racist it is?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like _that_ ," Rory starts before her mom throws her hands up.

"Nope! Don't drag me into this! I'm not here!"

"Fine, we can take it upstairs, then," Jess suggests innocently.

Her mom glares and Rory hides her face in her hands.

**

She does some of her homework in her room, alone for the most part. The dinner rush keeps Jess busy and focused in his own body, which helps her focus in turn on her own work.

Later, she wants to eat by the counter again, but her mom grabs a table and Rory has to make due with watching Jess from the corner of her eye and mentally exchanging conversations.

While on their walk back to the house, Lorelai says, "Would Jess mind not listening in?"

Rory sighs. "He's not. He's listening to Metallica and reading."

"Okay, look, I'm still getting used to this. I know it's been months and I should, but I can't help but feel like…"

Rory knows she's stopped herself short from saying 'lost' since part of Rory isn't 'lost,' it's just –

"I've changed," Rory says, focusing on the street. "I know. It's not easy for me either. Sometimes Lane doesn't recognize whom she's talking to whenever I visit her in school. Sometimes I think we're meshing a little, but we're trying not to." She shrugs. "It's hard to describe, that we're different people, but we're also part of a whole."

Her mom swallows and brings an arm around her shoulders. "I just want you to be careful, which, it sounds like you are. Unsurprising of course since you've been responsible since you could walk."

Rory tries to smile. "You know, because we're two parts of a whole, that means he loves you too. It's there."

Her mom furrows her brow. "I don't know about _that_ , but…I do know he loves you."

"He nearly broke Francie's wrist when she pulled me into the bathroom."

Her mom almost looks impressed. "Really?"

"I'm definitely safer these days."

"Can't argue with that." Pause. "So _how_ much homework do you have to do tonight?"

Rory sighs and listens to her mom rattle off potential movies they can watch.

**

"So, Rory's birthday. Pretty uneventful," Jess says as they're resting in her bed close to midnight.

"Jess' birthday was pretty uneventful too."

"I thought that the debate in English class got pretty heated."

Rory rolls her eyes. "Yes, you bearing witness to a debate on the odds of whether or not Oedipus and his mother's children would be _super messed up_ or not."

"Public school I guess doesn't cover genetics very well," Jess sighs.

"You know enough about it with the public school education."

"Yes, but I've also been supplementing my education voraciously since I was four. They don't stand a chance."

Rory shifts so she's resting on his chest. 

"We're definitely not talking about _that_ ," he says as soon as _college_ flits through her mind.

"We won't," she promises. She's developing an increasing amount of anxiety about it, so it's not her favorite topic of discussion either.

He kisses her temple and doesn't say anything.

"Let's go to New York on Saturday."

She feels his smile on his face as she shuts her eyes.


End file.
